Eager Queen
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A woman find herself in a world where no women exist and she discovered that there are a lot of super-men...And they're all single! She will make a harem of men that she always dream of! How will the men deal with the first woman in the universe! MarvelxDC crossover. Smut with plot(?)
1. Prologue

**I present you one of the latest stories, Eager Queen! A crossover of Marvel and DC, counterpart of RK. Both stories have same opening.**

 **Warning: If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at your legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

 **Before we start: That is where I'm going a little different with the OC…I will not mention anything about the character's hair color, eye color and skin tone because I am going to leave that to your imagination. Why? Because I think it's more interesting that way.**

 **Warning: May contain some genderbenders and certain materials.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the prologue of EQ.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

In the beginning of time, men and women coexist together and they depend on each other for many reasons, from companion to producing children. They thought that it will last for the eternality but something happened within a hundred years from the beginning…The women mysteriously vanish without a trace and the men didn't know why, arising some theories. Some believe that the women died out from a mysterious illness and some believe that women does not exist at all but there was one thing that men know…The living beings will die out because there was no way for them to give birth to children.

That send the men out to search for a way and they turn to a group of early sorcerers, who have recently discover a way to bring children into the world by using a magic spell without necessity for women. With that, the men was able to give bring the children out of thin air but they have notice a oddity…All of their children are male, meaning they can't bring female into existance anymore. After many centuries, the men have combine the magic with science to make it more easy for the births and several people have attempt to see if they can bring female back but it end in a vain.

Many years later, the first superhero appears from nowhere and many follow him but it also bring the super-villains along with them. In just a short time, the universe has been ruled by men, superheroes and super-villains and it become a normal lifestyle.

The story of women slowly fades from time, become a legend, myth, fable and then become forgotten by many people, the men shrug the story off as one of the hoaxes…Until it all change when she appear out of nowhere and her presence have awake something within them…Thus start the story of the Eager Queen.

* * *

"Ooh, my fucking head…" A figure slowly sit up with a groan before the person notice the surrounding, "…How did I end up in laboratory? Where the fuck is my underwear? Wait, I can't remember anything!" The person messed its hair up, "Um…My name? Ah, It's Lindsay Valentine!" The person muttered, revealing to be a female. She wears a skimpy Halterneck shirt with very short mini-skirt and a pair of high-heel shoes. "Let's see, what else?" She stood up with a mutter as she tried to remember something but nothing come to her mind and she pace around in the laboratory, trying to figure out where she is right now.

All of sudden, a red streak flash into the room at high speed and Lindsay yelp out in shock before the streak halt in front of her, revealing a man in some kind of red suit with mask and a lighting bolt symbol on his chest. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" The man placed his hands on his hip with a hidden raised eyebrow.

"The fuck are you?!" Lindsay screamed out with widened eyes, "Y-You just come in here with some freaky speed and you act like it's nothing!"

"Oh, the superspeed?" The man shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'm the Flash so I move faster…Anyway, you still don't answer my question…"

"L-Lindsay Valentine…" The girl replied hesitantly, "And I don't know how the hell did I get here…" She runs her hand across her hair, "The last thing I remember is going up to a door and there was a weird light before I black out." She took a quick glance up and down at Flash's appearance, "So are you some kind of superhero? That is seriously freaky…I mean, I know superheroes or people with powers don't exist…" She blinked to herself, how did she know this part?

"Hmm, you must be very isolated like Spartans." The speedster rubbed his chin, "Heroes are everywhere around the world and universe, plus there are pretty a lot of gifted people."

"Since when?" Lindsay blinked.

"Ah…" Flash was about to say something but he notice a few things about Lindsay with a confusing blink, "Hey…What's up with these clothes and two lumps under your shirt?"

"…Seriously?" Lindsay crossed her arms under her bust, "You asking me about skirt and my tits?"

"Tits?" The speedster blinked puzzingly.

"Yeah, duh!" Lindsay juggled her bust slightly with a huff, "Every girl has them!"

"…Wait, wait, girl?" Flash blinked again, "As in women? That's impossible, women don't exist. They are just myth, a legend…"

"Excuse me?!" Lindsay narrowed her eyes at the speedster, she can tell that he was serious about it. "I am really a woman and if you don't believe me, here's your damn proof!" She lifts her skirt up and Flash look down before he release a unmanly shriek. She don't care if she flash her goods to the strangers and it always give her a thrill…Again, why does she know that part when she should remember something important?!

"W-W-Where are your junk?!" Flash yelped out in shock, "A-A-And you have a mouth down there!"

"How rude!" Lindsay dropped her skirt down with a huff, "It's natural for me to have a pussy!"

"How does a cat have something to do that?!" The speedster screamed, "Are you telling me the truth?! You're a girl? A REAL LIVING NON-MYTHICAL GIRL?!

"…Calm the fuck down and explain." The girl deadpanned.

* * *

After a length explanation with the help of internet and television, Lindsay sit in the chair with her eyes glued to the computer monitor as they show only men everywhere and Flash rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "…S-So, it's true." Lindsay whispered under her breath, "I'm the only girl in the whole world…"

"Look like it." Flash muttered as he watched her shoulders shaking, "I'm very sor…"

"THAT IS GREAT!" Lindsay suddenly leaped up to her feet with a crackle as the speedster jumped up at her outburst before she turns to him with a perverted grin, "Do you know what that mean for me?!"

"Um, I-I don't know?" The speedster stammered bewilderedly.

"I can have a harem of men and do whatever I want because no law can do anything to me, the one and only woman in the world!" Lindsay laughed with her hands on hip, "I'm gonna be the queen of men and their cocks are all mine, mine, mine!" Flash really don't know how to react to that, little did he know is that Lindsay is a nympho and she's into everything…A info that Lindsay know about, which is still odd to her.

"…What's a queen?" Flash muttered dumbly, he barely notice that Lindsay removing her shirt and she stand up from the chair before the woman suddenly lean her exposed chest against his chest as her right hand run down across his body with a light brush until it reach to his groin, caressing the bulge lightly. "W-W-What are you doing?!"

"What do it look like?" Lindsay smirked coyly as she grope his groin with some rubs while her other hand stroke his chest in a circular motion, "I'm gonna make you the first man to fuck a first babe!"

"Eh?!" Flash cried out, "B-But I'm not sure, I mean I've never done that with anyone before and I don't want anything up my…" He paused as soon as he remembered that she don't have anything down there as she keep stroking his covered member, "Wait, how does it work between me and you? The fuck part?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon." Lindsay shove him into the chair before she climb onto his laps seductively, "Now shut up and enjoy…" She lifts his chin up before she suddenly kisses him on lip, sliding her tongue inside his mouth and she moves his hands behind her rear, cupping them with his hands. Flash can't help but to kiss back and he groan out softly as she grinds her groin against his bulge, causing his spandex to tighten up on his stained bulge. Without realizing it, Lindsay slide his mask down to expose Flash's face to the world and yet he don't care about it since he was too focusing on the feeling of her soft lips until she break the kiss with a smirk as she check him out. "Blonde and handsome…You shouldn't have hide this face behind the mask."

"T-Thank, but I have to wear mask for good reason…" Flash stuttered as she kept rubbing her body against his body and his hands keep squeezing her rear.

"So…" She remove his hands from her buttocks, moving them to her breasts and she release a soft moan as soon as he grope them with some fumble. "Does your costume come with zipper or something?" Flash blink confusing until he realize something, glancing down at his costume before he stand them up.

"R-R-Right, hold on…" Flash quickly remove his costume with his superspeed and he only wear a boxer before she take his hands to her chest again, making him toying around with her breasts to his fascination. "W-Whoa, it's so soft…Yet firm…"

"I know." Lindsay purred as she yanks the boxer down to expose his erected member and she start to stroke it slowly. "Hey, is Flash your real name or one of these codename? If not, what's your real name?"

"I-I-It's a codename…" The speedster replied, can't believe that she just ask him that during their foreplay. "B-Barry Allen, that's my name…" He gasps out with a moan as soon as she jerks him off at high speed with some skills. Lindsay suddenly stop the handjob as she kneel down on her knees and she lean her head closer to his member, taking it into her mouth before she bob her head slowly. She slowly increase the speed as her tongue twirling around his shift and she use her left hand to toy with his balls, drawing out a loud moan out of the speedster. Barry barely utter a word as he hit his first climax and he shoot a massive load down her throat, which she just swallow them up greedily.

Lindsay slowly pull his cock out of her mouth with a wet pop, "How do you like it?" Barry just fall back into his chair with a shakily nod before she climb onto his laps, lining their privates up together and she slowly slide his member into her maidenhood.

"W-W-Wa…" Barry stammered before he moan out as she drop her hip down on him and his moan grow loud as soon as she bounce on him wildly. That is way different from what he heard from some of his friends and he don't know how good it feel to be inside her front slot. "F-F-Fuck, that is awesome…" He grunted out.

"H-Hey, move your hip more." Lindsay moaned out, "Thrust your hip out!" He obey her with several clumsy hard thrusts, which increase their pleasure together and she bring his hands up to her chest, making him caressing them again with several squeezes. It went on for a while until a realization hit her, "S-S-Say, can you use your superspeed with your dick?"

"L-Like vibrating it?" The moaning speedster asked before he vibrate his harden member inside her with his speeding hip, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"D-D-D-Don't s-s-s-stop!" Lindsay cried out happily and before she knows it, Barry rolls them off the chair onto the floor as he keep thrusting his vibrating member inside her at high super-speed. She wraps her legs around his waist with curled-up toes and she barely realizes that she just hit her orgasm together with Barry a few times, due to the speed of the speedster.

"I-I-I-I think that's my limit…" Barry moaned out before he comes inside her with one last massive load and he roll off her, pulling his member out of her lower mouth. They lie on the floor for a while with heavy pants before she turn on her side, facing him.

"Tired already?" Lindsay smirked at the panting speedster, "I was hoping that you would do my asshole next." He just wave it off, too exhausted to speak since it was his first time having a sex with a first woman and she stare at him for a bit. "…You know what? You're gonna be first one to join my harem and I don't take no for answer."

"…H-Harem?" The speedster glanced at her with widened eyes, he thought she was joking about it earlier. "I-Isn't that kinda illegal…"

"Only to men, but the laws don't apply to me because I'm a woman." Lindsay smirked and Barry was about to say something but she bolt up with a gasp as a couple of thoughts hit her. "Wait, if I'm the first one in the world then that means there aren't any feminine products or woman's clothes! SHIT!"

"Feminine?" Barry blinked at the ranting woman confusingly before he thinks deeply, "H-Hey, if you want me to…I can make them with some of my friends' help if you can tell us what products you need." He don't know why she is losing her mind over these things and it look like it's really important to her for some reason.

"Really?" Lindsay looked at him before she run her hand across his chest with a smirk, "Thank! I'll reward you with another round of…" A memory hit her, she see a timid feminine boy and he stare at her with a nervous gulp as a blush form on his face. "…CRAP! WHERE IS MY CUTE BROTHER?!" She leaped up to her feet, "MY HAREM IS NOT COMPLETE WITHOUT MY CUTE BROTHER!"

"Huh?" Barry blinked at her, what in the world is she talking about?!

* * *

 **And that end the prologue of EQ! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We just met Lindsay Valentine, we learn a bit about her and it look like she is the only female in the universe! Is that good or bad thing for her…Well, more good things for her because it's her…Who know?**

 **The paring is going to be romantic harem but there will be some flings and some relationships that might not last long.**

 **Who will she meet? Who will be the unlucky guys that catch her lusting eyes? How will she deal with her new situation? What will happen next? Let's find out in the next issues…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to janitor so she can toss it in the boiler.**


	2. Check-Up Goes Wrong

**Thank for reviews…Even if it's only one.**

 **See the pervious chapter for warning.**

 **I decide to update every completed chapters that I done so far. (Still working on other chapters so don't worry about it for now.)**

 **(Skip it if you know the reason of delay)**

 **Remember that I said there was some problem with laptop all of sudden because of a hard drive? Well, I have to switch to new hard drive and everything have been wiped out (Good thing I took hitatus before that happened), it kinda set me back for a while until I finally get back in the flow…Only to delay again for another month…Long story short, I man up and confess to a girl who I like for years, only to be rejected because of no 'communication'…That was two months ago but I'm finally over it…But enough of these details, we get new chapters!**

 **Warning: May contain some genderbenders and some certain materials.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of EQ.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Check-Up Goes Wrong**

* * *

Lindsay's legs sway slightly as she sits on the examination table with a cheerful tune and she wears nothing but her birthday suit, her eyes scan the contents on a smartphone. There were so many men and hotties to boost! 'So many potential materials for my harem.' She drooled lustily before a frown appears on her lips, 'But it's not perfect without my cute little brother.' She doesn't know anything about her brother, beside his name and appearance, and why she wants him so badly. She take another quick glance at her surrounding, Barry wasn't around because he have to go to his team for a report about her and what they did together because she's the first woman in the universe. He told her that two of his friends will come by to test her for few things from DNA test to check-up and he told her not to freak out when she see one of his friends, something about mutant. A opening door catch her attention and she look up to see a young Latino man and…A big blue furry?

"Hi, I'm Ha…" The furry suddenly yelped out together with the blushing man as soon as they see her appearance, "OH MY WORD! WHERE'S YOUR CLOTHES?!"

"They'll get in the way." Lindsay thrust her chest forward with a juggle as she smirk at them, "After all, you need to examine everything…" She licked her lip at them, "And I mean everything. I'm Lindsay and you two are…?"

"I-I-I-I see." The Latino man tried his best not to look at her with few coughs, "I-I'm Cisco Ramon and that is Hank McCoy but some call him Beast."

"Ooh, Beast, eh?" The woman smirked at the furry and he doesn't know why it makes him feel dirty for some reason. "Does it apply to what you are in bed?" Okay, now he knows why.

"Ahem, Lindsay, I'm going to check your health and Cisco will draw some blood from you for a DNA test." Hank tried his best to calm down.

"Do you also check vagina?" Lindsay spread her legs to reveal her maidenhood to them with a wicked smirk.

"…P-P-Pardon?" Beast stuttered with widened eyes as Cisco shakily draw her blood out with needle, trying his best not to spazz out.

"You know, slide two fingers in." She replied, "I don't mind if you want to play with it for a bit while."

"B-Barry did tell us how she was but he never said that was like that." Cisco whispered to him with widened eyes, the Flash told them a bit about the woman and some odd pronouns like saying she and her, instead of he and him.

"I-I concur…" Beast cleared his throat, "L-Lindsay, please let us check you."

"Alright then." Lindsay shrugged her shoulders and she allows them to do their exam at ease, beside a little tease here and there.

"Well, you appear to be very healthy." Hank pushed his glasses up, "Cisco, anything else?"

"Still working on the DNA." Cisco spoke over his shoulder, "Other than that, nothing." They start to talk nonsense about Lindsay and she zone in and out because they use too many big science words. To her knowledge, she really suck with every subjects and she don't give a damn about it. Lindsay was starting to get bored until she get a crazy idea as soon as she look between them.

"Wanna have threesome?" Lindsay hopped off the table with eager smirk.

"…W-W-What?" Both men jumped at her sudden question but she doesn't wait to give them a chance to answer.

Lindsay get down on her knees and she suddenly pull Hank's short down to expose his flaccid pink member before her right hand wrap around it with few strokes. "O-Oh, my word, what are you doing?!" Hank's eyes widened as his member erected up with few pump.

"What does it look like?" Lindsay purred, "I'm rewarding you for your good work." She glance at the blushing Latino, "Cisco, don't stand there. Come here, I have one more hand." Cisco quickly unbuttoned his pant as he appear at her side, dropping it down and Lindsay grab his cock with another hand, stroking two different members at same time at her own pace. "My, my, someone is so eager."

"Flash told me a bit about that and I really can't wait to see what it's like with first woman." Cisco grinned widely, letting out some soft moans as the female increase the stroking speed.

'Well, he get the appearance of 'Beast' down.' Lindsay scanned Hank's harden member before her eyes shift to Cisco's member as her hands kept jerking them, 'Not big but not small either, not bad…' She tug them toward her face, causing them to step forward with small yelp and her tongue flick out to lick their tips, teasing them at same time. After few moments, Lindsay wrap her lip around Hank's tip before she lower her head, starting to bobbing her head at her pace as she take most of the whole length in and her hand stroke Cisco's member faster. Her head bob faster and faster as the mutant grunt out in pleasure and the Latino man's hip start to thrust within her stroking hand to raise his pleasure. Lindsay notice that Hank was getting closer to his climax and she decide to stop her blowjob, just keeping his cock inside her mouth.

"L-Lindsay…" Hank looked down at her to see a teasing glint in her eyes and something about it make him want to do something about it. He grab the back of her head with his claw, shoving it down as his groin thrust forward furiously and it thrill Lindsay as the mutant fuck her mouth roughly. It went on for a bit while before Hank release his seeds down her throat with few pumps and Cisco ejaculate a little, some land on a valley between her breasts.

"Back up a bit…" Lindsay told Cisco after she take Hank's member out with a pop and the Latino take few steps back before the nympho get down on her fours, swallowing Cisco's member in one gulp then bobbing her head at her pace. Her right hand reach behind her back, spreading her lower mouth wide at Hank's direction and Beast realize her signal as he mount her doggy style. He slowly enters her maidenhood fully before his hip thrusts slowly and what he feels was something really unique that he have never feel before.

"H-How does it feel?" Cisco moaned out as he hold Lindsay's head down, urging her to take his cock deeper and he nearly gasp out as soon as she start to deep-throating him.

"W-W-Words can't describe it…" Hank grunted out, grabbing the sides of her hip as his thrusting hip increase in its speed and it become hard and rough almost as if he was giving into his beast side. Lindsay really enjoy her spitroast between two men as she rock her body back and forth to increase her pleasure and it really don't take them long enough until they both come inside her mouth and lower mouth, respective.

"Whoa!" Cisco find himself pushing down on his back by Lindsay as soon as she remove his cock and the woman climb upon him, saddling his groin in process. Without saying anything, Lindsay drop her maidenhood onto his erected member and she start to ride him with bucking hip. Cisco stare at her juggling breasts and his hands find their way to her breasts, fondle them.

"Beast, fuck my ass…" Lindsay moaned out over her shoulder and the mutant once again mount her, enter her anal in one swift hard thrust as his hip pick up the speed to match the rhythm. She cried out in pleasure as Cisco start to thrust upward into her inner cavern faster as much as he can, don't want to lose out to Hank and she find herself getting licking by Beast and Cisco, nape of her neck and her nipples respectively while their hands roam all over her body. "I-I-I-I'm coming…" Lindsay moaned out before she hit her climax together with two men as they fill her inner canals up at same time with loads and they slowly pull out of her with pants.

"Oh, I haven't feel like that for…" Cisco panted, "Ever!"

"I agree." Hank replied and they both feel a familiar feeling of hands around their cocks.

"Done already, boys?" Lindsay licked their cum-strained cocks with a wicked glint, "Too bad because I'm not done yet…" The boys feel a shiver running down their spines.

* * *

Flash was on his way to the lab and check up on Lindsay and others, he just come back from the Watchtower and the league want him to bring her up as soon as they get the result from Hank and Cisco. He nearly jump up as Beast stumble out of the lab with widened eyes and he turn to the speedster. "B-B-Barry, help us!" He cried out before a female hand grab him by his ankle, dragging him back in and the screaming mutant clawed at the floor.

"H-H-Hank!" Flash gaped at the sight before the woman poke her head out.

"Oh, Barry!" Lindsay grinned at him, "Come and join us! I need one more cock to fill my holes!"

"…Um…" Barry don't know what to do, expect for fleeing for his life but it was too late as the nympho grab him by his shirt and she drag him into the lab before moans ring throughout the lab.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of EQ! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Lindsay just has threesome with Hank and Cisco when she decide to jump them at same time. Poor guys, they don't know how intense she can be! Then she just drag Barry into it when he come back!**

 **Who will she jump next and will she build some relationships or just using them out of lust? How long will it take her to accept her new life or not? What'll happen next? Let's find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to janitor so he can toss it in the boiler.**


	3. Lucky Me

**Thank for reviews…Even if it's a few.**

 **See the pervious chapter for warning.**

 **Warning: May contain some genderbenders and some certain materials.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of EQ.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lucky Me!**

* * *

"Are you sure I can be up here?" Lindsay walked forward in a largest area with exhausted speedster in tow and she look out a large window to see the Earth. "I mean, isn't Watchtower supposed to be top-secret?" She wear a very skimpy sleeveless crop top with customize denim mini-skirt and pair of sneakers.

"You're special exception." Flash rubbed his neck, "No one have ever claimed to be a woman until you show up and three people can vouched for you after…Um…"

"Ah, because of our little gangbang and other stuffs?" She grinned wickedly, "Did the boys get very curious about me and want to be taken for a ride?"

"Down, girl, down." The speedster muttered wearily, "I do not want you to jump anyone at first meeting…Cisco still can't feel his groin for days and Hank can't move for four days!"

"Meh, they need to build their stamina up." Lindsay crossed her arms with a scoff and Flash just stare at her with deadpan expression.

"More like you need to tone your libido down." Flash muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" The woman glared at him.

"N-N-Nothing, dear!" The speedster held his hands up frighteningly, somehow this glare scare him more than Bat's glare. Lindsay arch her eyebrow amusedly with her hands on hip, humming a teasing tune and she open her mouth to say something.

"Flash, I see you're here with our guest." The woman and the speedster look up to see a floating man in blue-and-red suit with a shield logo on his chest and Lindsay can't help but to salivate greatly as soon as she sees a muscular hunk. "Lindsay, was it?" He smiled at her as he land in front of them, "I'm Superman, it's my pleasure and honor to meet a first woman."

"Superman, eh?" Lindsay wiggled her eyebrows at him, causing him to blink confusingly at her tone as Flash smacked his forehead with a deep sigh. "How super are you?"

"Um, very super?" Superman answered innocently before he coughs into his fist, "The league are not here yet because some are out on field and the rest have businesses to attend."

"How long do you think it will take until the meeting?" Flash asked curiously.

"About two or three hours, give or take." The superman scratched his chin thoughtfully, "One if it's a good day."

"Superman, can I have a little tour around here?" Lindsay sauntered up to his side with a purr, "I would love to take a look at lower floor, if you know what I mean?"

"Um, you want to look at the hanger?" Superman looked so confusing and Flash snickered to himself, sometime Superman can be so innocent and pretty oblivious when it come to social interaction.

"Flash, you can join us if you want." She called out to the speedster.

Flash look at them for a few moments, he would come along with them and risk another round or he can just throw Superman to the wolves. "Nah, Super will be glad to show you around by himself." He decide to go with the latter, he don't mind having sex with her but it's so exhausting to keep up with her crazy libido.

"Your loss." Lindsay shrugged her shoulders before she wrap her arms around Superman's arm, "Ready for the tour?"

"Sure." Superman lead her with a smile.

"Good luck and you have my pity!" Flash called out to Superman.

"What does he mean by that?" The superman asked confusingly.

"He's just being silly." Lindsay giggled.

* * *

"And that is the medic bay, where we treat wounded men." Superman showed Lindsay the medic bay and the woman take a glance around at some cots.

"So how long have you been in league for?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, it has been so long." The superman think, "About a decade? To be honest, I don't keep the track of my service for years."

"Is there a reason why you're called Superman?" She walked closer to him with a plot forming in her head.

"Yes, there are so many reasons why." He laughed, "Like bulletproof and leaping over tallest building in one leap for example. I can go on for a long time but…"

"Hmm, I want to test one thing out." Lindsay pressed her body up against the yelping man, "Let's see if you're super in bed!"

"Wha…?!" Superman dropped his jaw at her with widened eyes and before he can react, Lindsay pull his head down in a passionate kiss as she slide her tongue inside his mouth. The superman can't help but to kiss back by instinct and he feel her hands pawing at his crotch, kneading his hidden member. He grunted softly as his now erected member struggle against his costume and it seems to spur Lindsay by kneading it faster while she kept making out with him. Superman somehow lose his balance as he fall down onto his bottom with her and the woman suddenly wrap her legs around his waist, dry-humping his hidden member with her groin. "L-Lindsay, sto…" Superman attempted to speak out, only to choke on his spit as Lindsay remove her skimpy shirt and place his hands on her bare chest, squeezing his hands onto them.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Lindsay giggled at his flustered expression, grinding faster as she make his hands massage her breasts softly and she shower him with butterfly kisses. Suddenly, she feels something wet touching her sweet spot and she glance down to see a wet spot on Superman's crotch, following by few twitches. "Oh? Did you make a mess?" She smirked teasingly before she fidget around with his costume, "…How the hell do you get out of this damn suit?" The stammering man barely get a complete sentence out before she suddenly tear his crotch apart to allow his sticky member whip out sharply, "Finally!"

"H-H-How did you tear it?" He cried out in shock, it's impossible for any humans to tear a hole in his suit but this woman somehow did it. Lindsay's response was her hand wrapping around his cock, stroking lightly, instead of give him an answer and the stroke speeding up each minute as she kept necking the flustered superman.

"Usually, I do blowjob first then fuck last but…" Lindsay line her groin up over his member before she slowly lower herself down on him, both moan out as he enter her fully. "But I'm too fucking horny!" Her hip bucking wildly as if she can't hold herself back anymore and Superman find himself sucking onto her erected nipples with her hands holding him down. For some reason, Superman's hip thrust upward with a bounce to meet her swaying groin and it give him pleasure before his hands grope her buttocks to hold her in place so he can thrust into the moaning woman. He slowly climb up on his feet, holding her up as he smash their groins together as fast as he can while holding his full strength back but it was still powerful for Lindsay. "I-I-I'm gonna…" Lindsay moaned out with sticking-out tongue before she hit her climax together with him as he shoot few powerful loads inside her inner cavern.

"I-I-I can't believe we end up like that…" Superman looked down at her with heavy pants, still holding her.

"Mmm, round two?" Lindsay purred at him, massaging his chest. "You should show me how to take this suit off."

"Um…" The superman glanced between her and his suit, "…Yes, I should." The woman dive forward to kiss him again as he fall backward on floor out of surprise and the love-making activity resume for second time.

* * *

Flash sip his soda as he watch Superman stumbled toward and he appear to be so exhausted with few tears in his suit. "Lindsay?" The speedster smirked.

"Lindsay." Superman muttered, "Never in my life I ever meet someone that make me so tired this faster…"

"I heard you there." Flash nodded before the superman pass out on floor, "Poor fella."

* * *

"Hehehe, and that goes here." Lindsay edited some videos on monitor with a smirk, she secretly makes some sex tapes without everyone's knowledge but she made sure to blur their faces out. "And done!" She grinned at some clips with introduce of herself, she is not gonna keep herself hidden from the world! How can she get her own harem if they might want to keep her a secret?! She clicks on send button and the tapes went out on internet and some to news station.

What she don't know is that her sex tapes will become a nationwide news, worldwide news, then the news will reach to the every corner of the universe and these who have hear the news will come to Earth for one reason…To see the first and only female and attempt to take her as their! Poor men don't know what they are getting themselves into…

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of EQ! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Lindsay had targeted Superman right away and poor guy can't keep it up with her after few rounds! And look at that, she decide to reveal herself to the world and universe! Uh-oh!**

 **Who will she jump next and will she build some relationships or just using them out of lust? How long will it take her to accept her new life or not? What'll happen next? Let's find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to janitor so he can toss it in the boiler.**


	4. A Good Old Gangbang

**Thank for reviews and feedback!**

 **See the pervious chapter for warning.**

 **IMPORTANT NEWS: I'm not sure if it's a bad new or good new, depending on your view. Some of you must know that my friend have asked me to help him out with his game project for free coding lessons and my other plans…Um…Guess what? I just checked my email and found out that the friend decide that he want to start the game project early than expected and it will start somewhere around mid of October. (Second or third week) So…Yeah…That will cut the writing time down to about two to three hours, give or take (Depend on the process). Because of that, I decide to change from mass update to Story Countdown. It mean that I will update a story's planned chapters once they are completed and you can see how many chapters or stories that are planned to update in my profile…Once it reach to Zero (0), I'm officially on hiatus. If you remember the update poll that the mass update won, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know that was going to happen but it did and we know that you can't control life all the time so yeah...I hope you all understand that and I'm really sorry…**

 **On bright side, you get some updates, even if it's a small bunch.**

 **STORY COUNTDOWN (Please see my profile)! Just don't read them all in one sitting or day because I'm going into a temporary hiatus in order to focus on my youtube projects and I don't know how long it'll take since I'm planning to make roughly fifty to hundred videos first to cover a year and few months in advance (Planning to update weekly).**

 **At same time, I kinda got recruited by a friend for his game project. Just brainstorming and nothing else. He know that I'm always imaginative and make up a lot of things for stories (Beside fanfiction, he don't know about them). He offers to teach me few lessons with game developing and I can't say no to free stuff. So…With setting Youtube channel up and working with his project, it'll be gonna be a while…Or long wait, depending on progress.**

 **But don't worry, I'll write a bit in free time during the hiatus.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **Warning: May contain some genderbenders and some certain materials.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of EQ.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Good Old Gangbang**

* * *

Lindsay have been sitting in what look like an lounge room, she wasn't sure if it's a one because she don't know any place in Watchtower or whatever they call this place but again she don't care about it. Only one thing she care about is how to get in pants of these four men in this room and she glance at each man as she was told that they were here to watch after her for a bit while, half-wondering if green color is a trend because of their outfit and one's skin. "So…" Lindsay cleared her throat to get their attention before she point at each one, "You're Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman?"

"That's right." John Steward nodded, "And Flash told us your name, Lindsay."

"So why are four studs here with me?" She asked.

"Classified." He replied and she hum a tune with a uncaring shrug before she glance at Martian Manhunter.

"Hey, you're an alien?" Lindsay glanced up and down his appearance.

"Yes, I'm Martian." The green alien nodded.

"…What kind of dick do you have down there?" She smirked.

"W-W-What?" Martian Manhunter pulls a double-take with other three.

"Is it like human cock or something freaky?" Lindsay's smirk widened, "Oooh, is it tentacle? I always dream about fucking by tentacles!"

"Um, that's…Um…" The flustered alien coughed into his fist, "Personal…"

"…I think he have a human cock since he can shiftshape into human." Green Arrow strokes his beard.

"Indeed." Aquaman crossed his arms with a nod, "It's possible that he can transform his cock into anything too."

"Are we seriously discussing about his dick?" Green Lantern deadpanned at his fellow heroes.

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY COCK?!" Martian Manhunter hissed at them.

"Yeah, shut up and show me the goods!" Lindsay suddenly appears at his side as her right hand gropes his groin, feeling him up with some fumble. "Ooh, it feels like human!"

"H-HEY!" The alien cried out before he notice something, "Wait, how did you take your clothes off?!"

"It's easy to take them off with a snap and all I have were skirt and bra, nothing else." She smirked at their shocked expression and they barely make a move as she manage to whip J'onn's cock out of his outfit before her right hand stroke it rapidly. Her left hand suddenly grab John's groin, skillfully take his member out before he know what hit him and she jerk him off rapidly as she get down on her knees. She licks up the length of J'onn's member then she repeat her action with John, "Taste same…" She said right before she take the alien's cock in her mouth with a bob, causing Martain Manhunter to release a soft moan as her blowjob slowly speed up along with her handjob.

"Oh, damn…" Green Arrow gaped at the sight before he look at Aquaman next to him, "…Are you jerking?"

"Yes." Aquaman replied, masturbating at the sight as he approach the group. "I don't know you but I'm not gonna miss out on this." A gasp escapes his lip as Lindsay wraps her right hand around his shift, stroking it immediately.

"…Me neither." The bowman walks up behind Lindsay and he drop his pant before he start masturbating to the sight. He won't use his hand any longer because Lindsay would switch her hands and mouth between cocks and the men rock their hips slightly to increase their pleasure as they discard their clothes until they were all in their birthday suits.

"O-Oh, fuck! I'm gon…" Green Lantern grunted out before his cock gush massive load out inside Lindsay's mouth and down her throat. J'onn come a moment after John and his fluid rain down on her left side of face, which she wipe some off with her hand and lick it clean as she get up slightly before she point at J'onn.

"You lie down." She forced him to lie down on floor as she saddle him, her lower mouth greedily swallow his cock in fully before she glance at John over her shoulder and she stretch her buttocks a little apart, "You fuck my ass." John obey her with a deep thrust into her anal as she grab Green Arrow and Aquaman's cocks again, "You two will get your turn…" She resumes her blow-handjob with two moaning men as her body rock slightly to spur other two males to thrust their hips against her groin in unison.

"Suck it more…" Green Arrow shove his cock into Lindsay's mouth while she was sucking Aquaman and the only woman moan happily as two cocks slide in and out of her mouth at same time while two other cocks pound into her groin harder and their motion speed up, she can feel some squeezing hands roaming all over her body but she can't tell them apart because it was chaotic at this time. The standing men release their seeds inside her mouth few minutes apart and she feel J'onn ejaculate inside her inner cavern with moan while John pound her ass with few cumshots.

They pull out to flip her over so the alien can enter her anal from below while John thrust his cock into her lower mouth rapidly and harder. Aquaman held her head in place as he fuck her mouth and the bowman sandwich her breasts around his cock, thrusting upward. It went on for a bit while until they hit their climax once again, shooting their loads.

"Finally, my turn!" Aquaman suddenly lift her up in air by her thighs and he thrust his cock into her maidenhood, causing her to moan out before Green Arrow claim her anal with few hard thrusts while he grope her buttocks. Lindsay wrap her arms around Aquaman's neck with pleasured moans as their thrusts become rough and her legs sway wildly like a ragdoll and before she know it, she was sucking J'onn and John off in air, due to their flight ability. It didn't take Aquaman long enough until he come inside her several times before he lift her up slightly to turn her around carefully then he shove his cock back into her anal and Green Arrow speedily thrust into her lower mouth as hard as he can.

"D-D-Don't stop…" Lindsay moaned out as soon as Green Arrow releases his seeds inside her, mixing three fluids together within her core. "N-N-Not until I say so…"

"T-T-That's the plan…" John shove his cock back into her mouth and the four heroes have their way with her before she turn the table on them later when they want to take a break from it.

* * *

"Lindsay, good news…" Superman enter the room with a smile, "We think we…" He paused in his trail at the sight.

"S-S-Superman, help!" J'onn panted heavily as Lindsay rode him while other three men moan weakly, attempting to pry the horny woman away from their members. The only moaning woman was caked in cum.

"Um…" Superman gulped nervously.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of EQ! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Well, well, Lindsay really love gangbang and they seems to enjoy it…At first until she want to keep going and going against their will.**

 **What'll happen next? Let's find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to janitor so she can toss it in the boiler.**


	5. A Sorcerer?

**Thank for reviews and feedback!**

 **See the pervious chapter for warning.**

 **Warning: May contain some genderbenders and some certain materials.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter of EQ.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Sorcerer?**

* * *

Lindsay was little steaming about Superman stopping her good gangbang party and was send to a room after a quick shower, claiming that someone will meet her there and that was about three hours ago! On bright side, he said that the person might be able to find her brother somewhere in this world and she can't wait to see him again…And screw his brain out. A drool escape her lip with a lewdly giggle until it ceased as soon as she hear someone step into the room and she look up to see a man with goatee, wearing blue spandex uniform with red high-collar cape.

"Hello, I apologize for the long wait." He said, "I am Dr. Strange, a sorcerer. You must be Lindsay." She nodded, "I was told that you are looking for your brother and no one have find a lead so far…If you allow me to, I can cast a locating spell to locate your brother."

"Spell?" She hummed, "Like a magic?"

"Yes." Dr. Strange nodded.

"How does it work?" Lindsay asked, "Like do you need something before you do your magic thing?"

"Quite correct." He smiled, "All I need is your DNA, a ha…"

"Alright! I'll give you my fluid!" Without a warning, she tackle him down with a predatory grin and he swear that she took her clothes off like a magic before she tore his pant apart to reveal his flaccid member.

"W-W-Wait, that is not how it wo…" Strange cried out, only to be muffle by her as she saddles his face with rocking hip and she rubs his member with few pumps and licks. The blushing sorcerer release a moan into her lower mouth as soon as she toy around with his member and she eagerly take half-erected cock into her mouth with greedy sucks, causing him to accidently insert his tongue into her inner cavern. 'W-What the…' His tongue explore around inside her, 'I-It taste odd…In good way…' What he don't know is that he was pleasuring her and Lindsay return the favor by bobbing her head faster, licking each inch of his shift inside her mouth as she bring her blowjob to deepthroat level while her hands fumble with his balls. He thrust his hip upward into her bobbing mouth as he dig deeply into her groin with his hands on her buttocks and it went on for a while until he release his load inside her mouth, causing her to gulp them up greedily.

"Ready for a little quickie?" Lindsay sit up with a smirk as she turn around to saddles his groin, allow his cock to enter her lower mouth and she start to bounce right away at furious speed. Strange find himself kneading her breasts as his hip bucking upward wildly to meet her rhythm, losing himself in pleasure and he don't know many time he have come inside her as she hit another climax over and over. She won't stop riding him until he flip them over, thrusting furiously and it wasn't long before they pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

"Hmm, that is quite odd." Dr. Strange hummed puzzlingly.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked.

"My locating spell can't find your brother or anyone that share your DNA." He looked down at her, "It's as if he's not on earth or in universe." He cupped her chin in deep thought, "I think I need some help from the other. Maybe it needs more than one magic-user to find your brother and some answers."

"Oh, more guys?" She smirked at him, "When will you call them?"

"Um, as soon as you stop doing that…" Dr. Strange muttered nervously.

"No, my ass needs to be abused more!" Lindsay shoved her buttock down onto his member deeply.

"H-H-How long?!" He cried out, "We kept fucking for hours!"

"And it's not enough." She giggled lewdly, "I will not stop until I fuck every man in universe and get my fucking harem!"

"T-T-That don't sound like good…" Dr. Strange muttered.

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter of EQ! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Dr. Strange come to help Lindsay finding her brother, only to be jump by her! Plus, it don't look like her brother is not on earth or anywhere…Where in world is he and will she ever get answer?!**

 **What'll happen next? Let's find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Reminder: I am going on hiatus to purse my dreams and focus on my projects. Don't worry, I will find some time to write a bit in between time if I ever get a chance to. Any update spam will be deleted and doing that will delay everything because I have to stop work to delete the spam. I also won't be able to reply any PM soon so it'll take some time and any PM that ask for update will be ignored. It somehow kill the mood for me to write the story until I get back in so don't ask for update.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to janitor so she can toss it in the boiler.**


End file.
